Silent Quill
Tania Jay Anderson, '''also known as '''Tawny, was a young female adult. She was never bullied or abused. She had the most perfect life according to her, but one simple mistake had ruined everything. Origin Tania Jay Anderson, nicknamed "Tawny" at her school was a happy, normal young adult, she was a senior in college who hadn't made any friends yet. After the course of a few weeks, Tawny had gained many friends, she had also started bullying a girl by the name of "Darcy Becker". Tawny knew the end of the year was close and she had to keep her grades up, but what could a little "fun" with Darcy hurt? Darcy was one day walking home from a long day, she got detention and didn't finish a test, she just wanted to relax a bit before going back the next day, Tawny popped out behind a dumpster and scared the living daylights out of Darcy, Darcy screamed and threw the cup of coffee Darcy was holding at Tawny, the hot burning sensation hit one of her eyes, she quickly cleaned it off but something didn't feel right, she couldn't feel her left eye and her vision started getting blurry. Darcy panicked and quickly called 911, they took Tawny to the hospital before telling her and Darcy the bad news, the extreme heat of the hot beverage had burnt the cornea of the eye and the iris, the eye had to be removed or else server infection could grow and possibly hurt Tawny, or even worse. A few days after Tawny went back to school, everyone gave her weird stares, and only some people bothered to ask what happened, Tawny knew it wasn't Darcy's fault, she accepted that it was her fault and she was sorry for being such a jerk to Darcy. The weird stares continued for a few weeks, people started spreading rumors about Darcy and Tawny, Darcy shook it off but Tawny, being paranoid and scared of nearly everything took it too far and she one day disappeared mysteriously and never came back to school, news reports were stating that a murder was out and about, killing innocent people out in fields and woods. Darcy had now graduated college, she had a wonderful husband and two wonderful kids, she loved them all and would do anything for them, even if it involved risking her life for them, she couldn't let anyone hurt the ones she loved the most. One day the family was out having a camping trip in the woods, so far everything was fine, fishing was a success and now they were roasting marshmallows as the sunset behind them, Darcy heard a stick snap in front of them in the dark, she assumed it was just an animal and continued roasting the marshmallows, another stick snapped and then another and another, "What the hell..." she mumbled to herself as she sent her family inside the tent, a female wearing a pitch-black mouth mask, an eye patch, and a dark green hoodie that matched the undergrowth stepped out, she held a bow and arrow in her hand, "What the hell do you want?" Darcy asked sharply as the female snickered, the female, using inhumane speed loaded an arrow into the bow and pointed it at Darcy, "I don't want your family, I want '''you'."'' Darcy fell to the ground as blood trickled down her head as she heard the desperate screams of her family, as she faded away. Facts *Tawny wears an eye patch to cover up her missing eye, its unknown to why she wears a mouth mask. *She hates being stared at for long periods of time. *She is bilingual. *She is asexual. *She kills from a distance but won't hesitate to charge at you if needed. *She will stalk you if she has to. Theme Song Neon Gravestones - Twenty-One Pilots__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Female Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Tragic Category:Torturer Category:Adult Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer